Shino's Sporks
by Teh Okamiluva
Summary: Shino doesn't want to be boring anymore, so he goes on a sporking rampage! But, what happens when the almighty Rolex industry trys to take over the world? Crack fic...UBER CRACK FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Shino's Sporks…

By: Teh Okamiluva

Once upon a time, a very sexy and stoic boy named Shino became very bored of being, well, boring. He decided to become incredibly OOC for the duration of this fanfiction, because if he didn't, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?

DISCLAIMER! Of course, we've all heard it all before, so I'll spare you the notice (seriously, the disclaimers always bug the CRAP outta me!)

"Boy, I'm really tired of being boring all the time", Shino stated rather flatly. So he took off his coat and dark glasses, and grabbed his trusty 'spork-o'-doom' (I dunno why he has one, it's my story anyways!). Shino then stepped out promptly into the sunniest day of Konoha; somewhat sorry he took off his glasses. "EAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THE LIGHT! IT B-U-R-N-S!" Shino screamed loudly, scaring a few passerby nins. He blushed like only a bug-lover could blush, and headed to the usual training grounds. As he approached, a blurred figure jumped on him from out of nowhere! "WHAT THE-?" he suddenly realized he was supposed to be OOC today and yelled, "BEWARE, FOR I HAVE…A SPORK OF DOOM"! The figure turned out to be Kiba, who was now in utter shock. "Sh-Sh-Sh…SHINO!" He screamed like a little girl, scaring our favorite kunoichi Hinata as she walked up from the dense foliage.

Heh, how was that for the first section of…SHINO'S SPORKS! Bwahahahaa, I'm weird.

Shino: You bet your hot handled heinie.

Me: SHINO-KUN! glomps

Shino: GET twitch OFF!

Me: You're acting OOC, remember?

Shino: Oh yeah…. I LOVES YOU THE DEATH:3

Me: YAH!


	2. Kurenai too!

Bwahahahaa! Chapter two of… SHINO'S SPORKS! I will probably add Itachi raving about the Rolex industry soon, but for now, Shino will be sporking around.

Hinata looked over at the two boys and said something very un-Hinata like. "Why are you two on each other like that? Are you gay Kiba?" Kiba blushed madly and practically bellowed 'NO!'

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

They all sighed and got off of each other, but Hinata still didn't know it was Shino whom Kiba had jumped on. "Hey Kiba", she asked pointing at Shino, "who's that"? Kiba looked at her in a comical expression and sweatdropped. "Um, Hinata, that's Shino", he stated with a grin. Hinata facefaulted. "NO WAY! THAT CAN'T BE SHINO!" she screamed (so loudly that even the dogs in other villages groaned as they covered their ears). Out of nowhere, Kurenai appeared. "What the spork is going on?" she demanded, holding up a plastic spork. Hinata and Kiba groaned and said at the same time, "Not you too sensei"? Shino, however, was delighted. He sped over to her and yelled crazily, "SPORK YOU!" and promptly prodded her with his spork. "IS THAT A SPORKIN' CHALLENGE?" she cried happily as she poked him back even harder. "SPORK FIGHT!" he yelled and they got into a battle of sticking your opponent with a spork back and forth until one bleed or one forfeits.

End for now :3


	3. The almighty Rolex Industry!

Ahem, to a certain reviewer named Narutobrat. I too like Shino's stoicness, but, like I said in the first chapter, he will remain incredibly OOC for the duration of this Fanfic. Thanks for the review though.

While Shino and Kurenai were in the middle of their spork fight, Kiba and Hinata snuck away to find out where this spork craze was coming from. As they walked down the forest path and into Konoha's depths, it became apparent to them where the source was… THE ALMIGHTY ROLEX INDUSTRY WAS MANUFACTURING SPORKS NOW!

'It was so obvious!' they thought, approaching the forbidding factory (I don't know if Konoha has watch factories or not, but it does now) and gawked as they strode up into the throne room. There, perched on the throne, was none other than Uchiha Itachi! It suddenly came to them. "So that's why the Akatsuki members wear big cloaks with clouds on them. They work for the Rolex!" Kiba stated (you know those shady people in the New York alleyways that wear big cloaks and always try to sell you a watch? That's what I mean.). "Yes, the Akatsuki has always been in allegiance with the almighty Rolex, which is why we were spared from there newest plot to take over the world with…BRAINWASHING SPORKS!" Itachi said with a grin.

"Soon, the whole world will be under our control…at least, the strong ones will be anyways", he said.

"What do you mean 'the strong ones'?"

"Well", Itachi began, "the sporks also have an addiction booster that will cause all who touch them to engage in a spork fight with the next person they see. At least, the next person they see wielding a spork, but when we launch phase 2…". Kiba began to understand…sorta. He still didn't get what phase two was about until Itachi pushed a button that conveniently produced a giant screen for all to see. "Phase 2 is a radio signal that will cause all spork wielders to aim for the heart when engaged in a spork fight; it also makes the sporks as sharp as kunai". Now they understood! Brainwashed, Kunai-sharp spork wielders would cause a huge problem! Then Kiba came up with a brilliant idea! "Hinata", he whispered, "let's go to KFC, they made sporks originally, so they should know how to deprogram them!"

Sorry, that's all for now… But now I will do a dance!

(-) ( - ) ( - ) () dead


End file.
